


Brûlons nos ailes avant l'heure

by Jackb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Good End, Love, M/M, One Shot, hotchner is a dick
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand le petit génie de l'équipe s'éprend du vétéran, cela peut réveiller des passions jusqu'alors inconnues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brûlons nos ailes avant l'heure

Gideon avait trouvé sur le sol des bureaux du BAU un journal. Sa couverture était de cuir et il se fermait avec une petite ficelle. Quelqu'un avait dû le perdre, mais quand il l'avait trouvé, il était seul dans les bureaux, tout le monde était parti se reposer chez eux. Ayant la flemmardise de remonter dans ses locaux y déposé le journal pour le rendre demain, Gideon décida qu'il valait mieux l'emporter chez lui, ça ne coûtait rien de le garder sur lui une journée.

 

Il partit donc des bureaux. Une fois chez lui il jeta le journal sur son canapé sans plus de considération. Il se prépara un bon repas et alla se poser devant sa télé, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que des films minables, des jeux et des émissions plus barbantes les unes que les autres. Il souffla de mécontentement tout en continuant à zapper. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le carnet. Il ne l'avait pas ouvert et ne savait donc pas à qui il appartenait. Après avoir éteint l'écran de la télévision, il saisit l'objet perdu et l'ouvrit. Il fallait bien qu'il sache à qui il appartenait pour pouvoir ensuite le restituer. Mais malheureusement il n'était pas signé, il feuilleta légèrement puis se dit qu'avec ses talents profiler, il pouvait bien analyser l'écriture et les mots pour y trouver son propriétaire. Il prit une page au hasard feignant de ne pas être gêné de ne pas respecter l'intimité de la personne qui avait écrit sur le carnet. Ce qu'il lut le sidéra.

 

« mon mentor » « fier de moi » « cœur qui palpite » « frisson » « désir »

 

Il referma le carnet et réalisa ce qu'il venait de lire. Ce n'était en théorie que des paroles, des pensées, des divagations, des souvenirs, mais « mon mentor » et « fier de moi » lui rappelait clairement quand un mois avant Reid après avoir tuer un homme se confiait à lui, inquiet de ne pas ressentir du mal-être après avoir pris une vie. Il lui avait dit, sur la fin qu'il était fier de lui. C'était donc son carnet, c'était lui qui avait écrit ces mots, mais Gideon n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre la suite. Il rouvrit le carnet de cuir et relut la page, encore et encore. Il ne comprenait pas, ou plutôt ne voulais pas comprendre. Il referma une nouvelle fois le journal et le posa sur sa table basse puis partie se coucher. Mais avant de passer le pas de la porte, il se retourna et reprit le carnet. Ça le perturbait trop pour qu'il laisse ça de côté.

 

 

Il s'allongea dans son lit, reprit le journal et décida de lire d'autres pages. Il confirma qu'il appartenait bien à Reid, mais rien de ce qu'il lit ne le rassura. Pour le plus jeune de l'équipe, il était comme un père, un référent, un pilier sur lequel il pouvait s'appuyer. Il voyait cette relation comme telle, de l'extérieur elle était vue comme telle, mais du point de vue de Reid c'était totalement différent. Plus profond, plus impliquer, il donnait beaucoup plus de valeur à cette relation, il dépassait le stade de l'amitié pour se plongée dans.. L'amour.. Gideon utilisa le mot avec précaution. Il frissonna en y pensant, non il devait faire erreur, mais chaque page qu'il lisait qui parlait de lui le faisait revenir à ce si compliquer sentiment qu'est l'amour.

 

Il déposa le carnet et frotta son visage de ses mains en soufflant bruyamment. Ainsi le petit génie introverti, si fragile et soumit, si jeune et inexpérimentée de l'équipe c'était épris de lui, un vétéran dans le domaine du profilage, le plus vieux de l'équipe. Était-ce vraiment possible ? Il préférait croire que tout cela n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût, mais savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

 

Point positif et il n'en aurait douté, rien de ce qu'il y avait écrit dans ce carnet sur lui n'était réellement déplacé. On aurait davantage dit que cela ressemblait au journal d'une jeune fille éprise qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ses sentiments et cherchait en écrivant à extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais Reid n'était pas une adolescente ou une gamine, c'était un jeune homme certes extrêmement précoce, mais absolument pas expérimenter en ce qui concerne les relations plus qu'amical. Ça aurait déjà été bien s’il avait eu une petite amie un jour, ou une amoureuse, quelque chose de ce genre. Mais pour quelqu'un qui avait passé son bac à 12ans et aussi peu sur de lui, c'était quasiment peine perdue. Mais dans un sens il ne pouvait pas excuser les mots qu'il avait lus.

 

Second point positif, Reid ne lui avait jamais rien dit et jamais rien sous-entendu, jamais fait de gestes équivoques, rien. Il espérait qu'il s'en tiendrait à ça et préférait le voir écrire dans un journal plutôt que de venir en face de lui.

 

/JS\JackB/SJ\

 

Le lendemain, Morgan arriva dans les bureaux et trébucha sur quelques choses.

\- « Aie, tu ne pourrais pas regarder où tu marches ? » Interpella une voix au niveau du sol.

\- « Reid ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Derek.

\- « J'ai perdu quelque chose hier, j'ai dû le faire tomber alors je cherche. »

\- « C'est quoi ? »

\- « Rien d'important, mais c'est important. » Derek sourcilla.

\- « C'est important ou pas important ? »

\- « C'est important, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose. » Répondit Spencer.

\- « Tu veux de l'aide ? »

\- « Non non c'est bon. »

\- « On à une affaire, tous dans la salle de réunion. » Les coupa Hotchner.

 

Reid se redressa et regard Derek partir vers la salle. Gideon le poussa légèrement pour lui signifier qu'il était derrière lui.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre ? » Demanda t-il.

\- « Salut ! Je cherchais quelque chose. » Répondit-il.

\- « Ça peut-être ? » Fit Gideon en montrant le carnet.

\- « Ah oui, c'est ça. Se précipita le jeune docteur. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

\- « Par terre hier soir. »

\- « Ah j'ai dû le faire tomber. »

 

Ils se toisèrent un instant. Gideon était perplexe et avait du mal à le cacher, il avait encore plus de mal à parler normalement avec son protéger.

\- « Vous l'avez lu ? » Demanda Spencer d'un air un peu grave.

Gideon ne répondit pas et continua à le regarder.

\- « Vous l'avez lu ! » Réitéra-t-il d'un ton plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif.

\- « On à une affaire. » Fit Jason en partant vers la salle.

Reid resta perplexe un instant puis rangea son carnet dans son sac et se dirigea lui aussi jusqu'à la réunion.

 

/JS\JackB/SJ\

 

Reid réagissait comme il le faisait d'habitude, avec ses particularités, ses manies et tout ce qui faisait si bien sa personne. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturber par le faite qu'il ait lu son journal. Comme s'il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille, lui son mentor en qui il avait une confiance absolue.

 

Pourtant Gideon était presque sur que Reid avait compris, mais apparemment non. Lui n'arrivait pas à réagir normalement avec le plus jeune de l'équipe. Il l'observait, l'examinait, tentait de repérer tout écart de conduite à son égard. Mais il n'y avait rien dans les actions et les mots de Spencer qui laissait penser qu'il était amoureux de lui. Pourtant les mots dans le journal... ça voudrait dire que le frêle garçon cachait bien son jeu.

 

Il fit tout ce qu'il peut pour éviter le plus jeune, voir l'ignorait presque dans les jours qui suivirent, pendant l’enquête. Bien évidemment Reid le remarqua, mais ne dit rien, ni ne fit de remarque. Quand l'affaire fut enfin terminée, ils rentrèrent tous, Spencer interpella son supérieur.

\- « Hotch, je peux vous parler ? » Demanda t-il.

\- « Oui viens on vas dans mon bureau. »

 

Les deux hommes entrèrent et s'assirent.

 

\- « Je t'écoute ! » Incita le chef d'équipe.

\- « Je trouve que Gideon est un peu bizarre, par hasard vous ne seriez pas ce qui le perturbe ? Il ne me parle plus et m'évite. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le vexer ? Parce que je ne vois pas moi. » Expliqua le plus jeune.

\- « Oui c'est vrai que j'ai remarqué ça, mais non il ne m'a parler de rien. »

\- « Ah bon d'accord. Bon bin je vous laisse, c’était tout ce que je voulais savoir. » Fit Spencer en partant et en remerciant son supérieur.

 

Il commençait à se faire tard et progressivement les membres de l'équipe partaient chez eux se détendre enfin. Hotchner interpella Gideon quand tout le monde fut parti. Il lui proposa un petit verre que le vétéran accepta.

\- « Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ? » Demanda Gideon. « Il y a des problèmes avec Strauss ? »

\- « Non c'est de Reid que je veux te parler. » Jason se redressa dans son fauteuil et prit un air plus dur.

\- « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

\- « Il est venu me voir tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que tu l'évitais et ne lui parlais presque plus, ça avait l'air de le toucher. Il s'inquiétait de savoir s’il avait fait quelque chose de mal par rapport à toi. »

\- « Je veux juste qu'il commence à se débrouiller tout seul. » Justifia Gideon.

\- « Je ne dirais pas ça, c'était plutôt comme si tu le fuyais. » Répondit Hotchner.

 

Gideon avala une bonne gorgée du liquide brun qui lui brûla la gorge avant de réchauffer son ventre. Il souffla ensuite tout en regardant son ami qui attendait sa réponse.

\- « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Incita Hotch.

\- « La veille de prendre cette affaire, j'ai trouvé un carnet dans les bureaux, j'étais le seul à ce moment-là. Je l'ai pris pour l'emporter avec moi et le rendre le lendemain, mais je voulais savoir à qui il appartenait du coup je l'ai un peu lu, vu qu'il n'était pas signé. Il était à Reid. » Expliqua Jason.

\- « Et alors ? Avoir perdu un carnet justifie que tu l'ignores ? » Ricana Aaron.

\- « Non, c'est plutôt ce que j'ai lu qui m’inquiète. » Sourcilla-t-il.

\- « Raconte ! »

\- « Je ne sais pas quoi penser, c'est bizarre, il a écrit plein de choses dans ce carnet, certains passages parlent de moi.. Et disons, pas de façon correcte. » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Hotch sourcilla.

\- « C'est à dire ? Comment ça pas correcte ? »

\- « De façon sexuelle, je revoit encore les mots « passion », « désir », « envie », « palpitation », « attirance », enfin tu vois le topo. Je ne vois rien dans ce qu'il fait ou dit qui traduit ça, mais dans ce qu'il écrit c'est clair qu'il est comme amoureux de moi, ou qu'en tout cas exprime des envies à mon égard qui ne sont pas... Enfin déjà je suis un homme, je suis bien plus vieux que lui, je pourrais être son père et j’entretiens un peu ce genre de relation avec lui, je suis son mentor. »

\- « Hum, je comprends ton inquiétude, pourquoi n’essaierais tu pas de lui en parler ? » Proposa le patron.

\- « J'hésite, je ne me vois pas trop de parler de ça avec lui. »

\- « Dans ce cas je peux lui faire savoir ce que tu penses, pour au moins qu'il comprenne. »

\- « Je suis désolé de te déranger avec ça. » Fit Gideon.

\- « Non ne t'en fait pas, c'est normal pour un chef de veillé sur son équipe. »

 

Les deux hommes se quittèrent au bout d'un petit moment repartant chacun chez eux. Le lendemain Hotchner convoqua Reid dans son bureau.

\- « Oui ? »

\- « J'ai une question à te poser. Es-tu amoureux de Gideon ? » Fit Hotchner, prenant de court le jeune homme qui baissa la tête immédiatement et se renferma sur lui même, avant d'essayé de prendre une posture plus sure de lui pour mentir.

\- « N.. Non. Répondit-il d'une petite voix. »

\- « C'est bon on sait tous que tu ne sais pas mentir, alors n'essayais pas. » Intima Hotchner.

\- « Écoutez j'ai jamais... »

\- « Il a trouvé ton carnet et l'a lu, ça le gêne de savoir que tu penses ça de lui et que tu ressens ça pour lui. » Expliqua Hotchner.

\- « Mais je n’ai jamais rien dit, jamais rien fait qu'il le laisse pensé, il n'avait pas à le lire, je ne pense pas à mal. » Se justifia Spencer absolument gêner d'avoir cette discutions et se renfermant sur lui même.

\- « J'imagine bien, mais tu te rends compte qu'il pourrait être ton père. »

\- « Oui, oui je sais bien, mais mon esprit, il marche tout seul, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » Dit-il en baissant la tête pour éviter de regarder son supérieur.

 

Hotchner voyait bien que c'était un sujet délicat pour son agent, il n'avait pas du tout l'air sûr de lui. Totalement gêné et honteux.

 

\- « Tu es gay ? » Demanda t-il plus pour se renseigner que pour l'accuser.

\- « Je.. Je ne sais pas. » Répondit d'une voix basse Spencer.

\- « Quoi ? Je n’ai pas entendu. » Fit Hotch après avoir à peine compris ce que son agent avait dit.

\- « Je ne sais pas. » Répéta Spencer un peu plus fortement.

\- « Tu sais c'est peut être simplement de l'admiration que tu as pour lui et tu t'es simplement trompé en analysant se que tu ressentais. » Essaya de rassurer le chef d'équipe.

\- « Je ne pense pas. » Répondit Reid.

\- « Tu devrais lui en parler. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir deux agents qui ne se parlent plus pour une histoire de sentiments même pas avouer. » Spencer bougeait ses mains en les tordant dans tout les sens il se recroquevilla davantage sur son fauteuil.

\- « Oui ! » Dit-il d'une petite voix presque fluette puis rajouta. « Si vous voulez me virer pour ça, je n'y opposerais pas de résistance. »

\- « Tu veux démissionner ? »

\- « Non, non, mais si vous trouvez cela nécessaire alors faites-le. »

\- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te virer, ni toi ni Gideon. » Répondit-il.

\- « D'accord. Il se leva et commença à partir, puis se retourna vers Hotchner la tête toujours baissée et les épaules relevées en signe de protection. Je suis désolé ! » Dit-il avant de passer le pas de la porte.

Hotchner s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. « Le petit génie et le vétéran » pensa t-il. Il sourit, ricana presque et retourna à ses papiers.

 

Reid de son côté stressait tout seul dans son coin. Quel idée il avait eu de perdre son carnet, il l'avait presque toujours dans son sac et regrettait finalement. Maintenant son ami et mentor lui en voulait et il allait devoir s'excuser. Il sortit plus tôt des bureaux, n'ayant pas d'affaire en ce moment il pouvait se le permettre surtout qu'il avait avancé sur ses dossiers à consulter. Il voulait allez acheter une bonne bouteille de vin en guise de cadeau de pardon à son mentor. Ce soir il irait frapper à sa porte, même si cela l'angoissait au plus haut point.

 

/JS\JackB/SJ\

 

Gideon était rentré chez lui, paisiblement en essayant de se détendre. Il entendit quelqu'un sonner à sa porte, et se leva en grommelant et alla ouvrir à l’intrus qui s'invitait chez lui en ce milieu de soirée. Il vit son protéger devant sa porte, bien qu'un peu loin sur le porche. Il était droit comme un piquet et semblait s'être fait statuer.

\- « Reid ? Appela t-il. Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, Il insista. REID ! »

\- « Ah pardon ! Bonsoir. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

 

Reid lui tendit une bouteille de vin, qu'il prit perplexe.

\- « Je suis venue pour euh m'excuser. » Fit-il en baissant la tête et en regardant le sol, presque en piétinant.

\- « T'excuser ? » Répéta Gideon.

\- « Oui, je sais que vous avez lui mon carnet. Il se racla la gorge. Mais, je ne pensais pas à mal et je ne voudrais pas que notre relation professionnelle se détériore par ma faute et dérange l'équipe. Je suis désolé, sincèrement. » Répéta t-il.

 

Gideon le regardait faire presque en s'amusant doucement. C'était drôle de voir ce pic à brochette vivant s'excuser tout penaud, la tête baissé, la voix tremblante, probablement les mains moites, piétinant légèrement le sol et se tordant les mains de stresse. Il comprit à quel point ça avait dû être difficile de venir jusqu'à lui pour s'excuser de quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait que penser et écrire en secret. Il l'entendit s'excuser encore et encore.

\- « Ok. » Répondit-il pour faire taire le petit génie.

\- « D'accord, encore désolé. Bonne nuit et à demain au travail. » Fit Spencer en levant légèrement les yeux avant de partir avec une démarche de chien battu.

\- « Attends. Le retint le vétéran. »

 

Spencer se retourna vivement, pensant recevoir une remontrance ou une phrase blessante, mais ne reçut qu'une invitation à entrer. Il hésita, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais en même temps tout ce problème, c'était lui qui l'avait créé. Peut-être que Gideon préférait lui faire la morale à l'intérieur. Dans un sens il ne pouvait pas refuser, il le méritait après tout. Il accepta en voyant l'insistance de son mentor et entra peu sûr de lui dans la maison.

\- « Tu es déjà venu ici, alors pose tes affaires et quitte l'entrer au moins. » Intima Gideon en voyant toujours Reid planter sur le carrelage au pas de la porte, n'osant bouger ni poser ses affaires et regardant ses pieds.

\- « Euh oui. » Fit-il. « Il posa prudemment ses affaires, enleva son manteau et pénétra dans le salon. »

 

Gideon avait sorti deux verres et était en train de dé-bouchonner la bouteille de vin que Reid lui avait amené. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été un peu dur avec le gringalet. Il était jeune, était loin d'avoir vécu les mêmes expériences que les autres adolescents, il n'avait sûrement jamais eu de petite amie ni vraiment côtoyé ce genre de relation. Il devait sûrement encore se chercher au niveau de sa sexualité, et même s’il savait qu'il était homosexuel, ça ne résoudrait pas le problème de l'expérience. Il allait donc lui en parler, mais il fallait d'abord le rassurer et laisser de côté ses propres états d’âme. Il lui tendit un verre rempli du liquide bordeaux, presque noir qui laissait filtrer de doux embrun fruité. Reid l'attrapa prudemment et trinqua avec méfiance avec son mentor. Ils allèrent s’asseoir Gideon s'installant sur son fauteuil favori et Reid à l'opposé de lui sur un bord de canapé. Il n'était absolument pas à l'aise.

\- « On fait une partie d'échecs ? » Proposa Gideon pour tenter d'apporter un climat plus propice à la discussion. Reid acquiesça. « Je te laisse allez le chercher. »

 

Reid se leva et alla dans la salle à manger, il y avait un buffet où était entreposé un joli échiquier avec de belles pièces en plomb. Il le prit et le ramena dans le salon. Ils commencèrent à jouer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit la parole.

\- « Reid, tu es homosexuel ? » Demanda t-il. Le plus jeune releva la tête.

\- « Je ne sais pas. Il bougea une pièce de l'échiquier. »

\- « Tu es attiré par les hommes ? Tu les regardes plus que tu ne devrais ? » Gideon déplaça son cavalier.

\- « Peut-être, écoutez on n’est pas obligé de parler de ça. » Fit-il d'une voix angoisser.

\- « Moi je pense qu'on devrait. »

\- « Je me suis déjà excusé ! » Se plaignit Spencer.

\- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Si tu es homosexuel, ce n'est pas une tare, tu n'as pas à le cacher si c’est ce que tu es. »

\- « Je sais bien, mais ce n'est pas non plus une qualité ni le genre de chose que l'on crie sous tous les toits. »

\- « Bon et alors ! Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez moi ? » Demanda Gideon de manière assurée.

 

Le plus jeune tiqua. Qu'est-ce que Gideon avait à lui poser ce genre de question ? Il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. De son côté le plus vieux avait finalement décidé qu’après tout ce n'était pas bien grave, mais voulais surtout comprendre pourquoi le plus jeune avait de tels sentiments à son égard, ça l'intriguait.

\- « Quoi ? » Réagit Spencer en faisant tomber la pièce de l'échiquier qu'il était en train de bouger.

\- « Bin oui, pour que tu ais une telle réaction à mon égard c'est qu'il doit bien avoir quelque chose qui te captive, qui te charme non ? Sinon pourquoi tu aurais écrit ce que tu as écrit ? » Provoqua t-il.

\- « Arrêter ça s'il vous plaît ! » Se plaignit-il en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

\- « C'est parce que je suis proche de toi ? Que je t'aide ? C'est parce que tu me trouves attirant ? Je suis bien plus vieux que toi et Morgan est sans doute plus beau que moi. Alors pourquoi ? Explique-moi ! Que je te comprenne. »

\- « Euh. »

\- « C'est parce que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je réponde à tes sentiments ? Du sexe ? » Demanda t-il de façon assez agressive et impatiente.

 

Reid tiqua à nouveau, il bougea une pièce de l'échiquier et susurra un léger « Échec et mat » signifiant qu'il avait gagner la partie. Il se leva rapidement attrapa ses affaires et courut presque jusqu'à la sortie pour éviter les questions plus que gênantes que son mentor était en train de lui poser. Il n'avait pas imaginer une seule seconde que ça prendrait cette tournure, il ne savait pas lui, il n'avait jamais osé réfléchir sérieuse à tout ça, il n'avait aucune réponse à donner à Gideon. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était amoureux et encore il hésitait en se demandant si c'était vraiment le cas.

 

Il alla pour ouvrir la porte et sortir quand une puissante main se plaqua contre le bois et l’effraya le faisant se retourner pour apercevoir Gideon qui l'avait suivit et qui de toute évidence n'avait pas l'intention de le laissé partir. Il bafouilla quelques mots, légèrement apeuré par cette situation.

\- « Ah eu écoutez, j.. je. »

\- « Tu contais fuir ? » Le coupa Gideon.

 

Il le fixait dans les yeux et Reid détourna bien vite les siens se collant davantage contre la porte pour tenter de s'écarter du corps de son mentor et tenter de fuir. Il était plus qu'apeurer, il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, tremblant presque sous la pression soudaine qu'il devait subir.

\- « Reid, explique-moi ! » Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Spencer en le gardant bloqué contre la porte.

\- « Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas vous répondre. » Bafouilla-t-il. Gideon souffla.

\- « Et tu veux savoir ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix plus douce pour tenter de rassurer et de détendre le plus jeune qui semblait stresser comme jamais.

\- « eo.. oui ! » Dit-il doucement en fermant les yeux comme s'il allait se recevoir un coup de couteau.

 

La réponse figea Gideon, il se rendit compte qu'il était allez trop loin. Il aurait préféré que Spencer lui dise non et que tout cela ne soit qu'un simple malentendu. Mais non le plus jeune souhaitait vraiment découvrir ce « genre » de chose, même aussi effrayé il n'avait pas menti. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était encore plus rapproché de Reid et avait son corps presque collé au sien. Il voyait bien qu'il voulait fuir, car il tentait encore de se reculer même si ce n'était pas possible. Sa poitrine qui se soulevait frôlait à chaque fois sa chemise. Ils étaient vraiment proches. Voyant le silence de son mentor Reid prit la parole.

\- « Et vous ? Pourquoi insistez-vous alors que je n'ai rien fait ni rien demander ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix peu sure.

 

Gideon releva la tête vers le plus jeune. C'était quoi cette question ? Il n'en savait rien lui, l'envie de savoir. Mais oui pourquoi autant insister ?

\- « Je ne sais pas. » Avoua t-il.

 

Ça leur faisait une belle jambe, aucun des deux ne savait réellement le pourquoi du comment. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Reid se détendit un peu. Puis dans un élan qu'il ne saurait expliquer, il posa doucement ses lèvres contre celle de Gideon. C'était un baiser chaste et délicat qui dura un petit moment, ni trop long ni trop court. Reid avait fermer les yeux tandis que Gideon les avait un peu écarquiller ce demandant ce qu'il se passait, puis trouvant ensuite que les lèvres de Spencer étaient chaudes et douces.

 

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir agit ainsi. Il arriva néanmoins à ouvrir la porte et s’apprêta à sortir avant de mourir de honte, mais sentit qu'on fermait la porte une nouvelle fois. Gideon avait tapé dedans pour l’empêcher de sortir. Il se retourna prés à donner toutes les excuses du monde, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà elle se faisait happer par les lèvres Gideon. Leurs baisers auparavant chaste et doux c'était transformé en un baiser beaucoup plus passionnel et beaucoup plus « French Kiss ». Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et commencèrent à bouger de concert. Spencer contracta son corps, un peu perturbé par ce soudain échange, mais répondait tout de même au baiser.

 

Quand enfin ils se libérèrent, ce sont des regards à la fois d’incompréhension, de gêne et de désir qu'ils se jetèrent. Reid ouvrit la porte pour la troisième fois et arriva enfin à sortir. Il se précipita jusqu'à sa petite voiture et grimpa rapidement dedans avant de démarrer. Il n'avait même pas dit bonne nuit à Gideon, mais il n'était pas vraiment en état de réfléchir à ce moment-là.

 

Le plus vieux ferma doucement sa porte voyant Spencer partir. Une fois qu'elle fut fermée, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait perdu la tête ou quoi ? Il l'avait bien embrassé non ? Il toucha ses lèvres et repensa directement à la délicieuse sensation qu'il avait ressentie. Reid n'embrassait pas spécialement bien, mais il trouvait quand même que c'était agréable. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil et tenta de rationaliser la situation. En vain. Il ne put que rejeter la faute à Reid. C'était lui qui avait commencé. Mais au fond de lui il savait bien qu'il y avait autre chose expliquant son acte. Un semblant de sentiments refoulé qu'il avait laissé s'exprimer. Reid en était le catalyseur, mais c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à ça.

 

Mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Comment devait-il réagir le lendemain avec Spencer ? Il avait ouvert la boite de pandore et espérait ne pas avoir à s'en mordre les doigts plus tard.

 

/JS\JackB/SJ\

 

Spencer arriva au parking des bureaux du FBI. Il se dirigea prestement vers l'ascenseur à appuya sur le niveau qui le mènerait à l'entrer où il pourrait prendre un autre ascenseur pour rejoindre son bureau. Il sursauta quand il vit une main retenir l'ascenseur et crut mourir d’effrois en voyant Gideon entrer. Ce dernier resta impassible, mais on pouvait voir qu'il était troublé et gêné.

 

Les portes se refermèrent et c'est en silence qu'ils montèrent, aucun n'osait parler, ils se rappelaient trop la vielle au moment du dérapage. Spencer s’était encore une fois un peu recroquevillé dans son coin et jouait nerveusement avec une boucle de son sac. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent en haut c'est d'un même pas qu'ils rentrèrent dans l'autre ascenseur. Tous les deux avaient secrètement espéré que l'autre pouvait avoir autre chose à faire. Quelqu'un à voir, un papier à déposé bref, n'importe quoi qui les empêcherais d'être ensemble. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas et ils devraient monter tous les étages ensemble. Gideon regarda au plafond soupirant presque et se précipita hors de l'ascenseur une fois leur destination atteinte. Spencer avança plus doucement pour laisser son chef prendre de l'avance et grimper dans son bureau, il s'assit au sien et souffla un bon coup. Morgan arriva derrière lui et le fit sursauter.

\- « Alors beau gosse, une à passer une bonne soirée hier soir ? » ricana le brun.

\- « Quoi ? » S'indigna Spencer.

\- « Tes pas allez draguer ? »

\- « Que.. quoi.. eu.. je.. non.. euh.. quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Bafouilla t-il.

\- « Oula, ça va ? C'était juste une question. »

\- « Bin euh non, je ne crois pas. » S’emmêla-t-il.

\- « Tu ne crois pas ? Bref, hier il y avait la soirée brésil dans l'un des quartiers les plus fêtard de la ville je voulais t'y emmener, mais tu as filé si rapidement. »

\- « J'avais quelque chose à faire. »

\- « Les gars on à une affaire indiqua Émilie. JJ nous attend. »

 

Toute l'équipe se réunit dans la salle de conférence prêt à travailler à l'arrestation d'un nouveau tueur. Le briefing se passa rapidement et ils partirent à l’aéroport pour Los Angeles.

\- « Reid, toi et Gideon vous allez chez le médecin légiste. JJ et moi on ira interroger les parents des victimes. Morgan et Émilie vous allez sur la scène de crime. »

\- « Eu Hotchner ? Dit-il en se tordant les mains. »

\- « Oui qu'est qu'il y a Reid ? « 

\- « Je préférerais allez sur la scène de crime. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Il ne faut pas deux personnes pour allez au médecin légiste, et je voudrais voir la scène de crime de mes propres yeux, ça m'intrigue. » Inventa t-il pour se justifier.

\- « Ok. Gideon ça ne te dérange pas d'aller seul.. »

\- « Non non ne t'en fait pas. »

 

Ce petit manège dura pendant les deux semaines d’enquête. Reid et Gideon s'évitaient et bien vite l'équipe le remarqua. En particulier Morgan qui se proposa pour aller interroger Hotchner qui ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter ou alors cachait bien son jeu.

 

Le brun frappa à la porte de son chef qui finissait ses rapports.

\- « Entrez. »

\- « Hotch ! » Appela Morgan.

\- « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda t-il.

\- « Je voulais vous parler d'un truc. »

 

« Pourvu qu'il ne me dise pas qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un dans l'équipe, j'ai déjà assez a faire avec les deux autres. » Pensa t-il en vitesse.

\- « Raconte ! »

\- « Je trouve que Reid et Gideon s'évitent, mais quand on aborde le sujet avec eux, ils changent de sujet, il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ? »

\- « Aux dernières nouvelles, pas grand chose. Laisse-leur un peu de temps. » Expliqua Hotchner en restant évasif.

\- « Leur laisser du temps ? Comment ça ? » Sourcilla Derek en ne comprenant pas.

\- « Tu verras. »

\- « Bon ok. »

 

Il sortit laissant passer. Ce n'était pas vraiment génial de ne pas savoir, mais bon il n'allait pas non plus trop s'en mêler.

Deux semaines de plus passèrent où Gideon et Spencer ne se contentaient de dialogue minimum. Hotchner commençait à sérieusement en avoir marre. Ils voulaient les laisser se débrouiller seul, mais il ne sait comment ils s'étaient débrouillé pour ne plus se parler et tout le monde dans l'équipe l'avait remarqué s’il ne voulait pas que la direction s'en mêle il allait devoir agir avant elle. Il convoqua Gideon dans son bureau et lança directement le sujet.

\- « Bon alors qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Reid ? Pourquoi vous vous ignorez comme la peste ? »

\- « C'est compliqué. » Essaya le vétéran en savant pertinemment que ça ne marcherait pas.

\- « Explique-moi alors, ça commence déjà à remonter à la direction cette histoire. Je ne voudrais pas que l'un de vous soit accusé de fraternisation. »

\- « Oui je comprends. »

\- « Alors ? » Insista le chef. Gideon souffla.

\- « On s'est embrassé. » Avoua t-il. Hotchner manqua de rigoler, mais résista, ils se faisaient la gueule pour un baiser ? La blague.

\- « Ah, c'est lui qui a osé ou c'est toi ? » Demanda Hotchner.

\- « Il est venu me voir pour s'excuser. J'ai insisté pour qu'il rentre, on a fait une partie d'échecs et j'en ai profité pour lui poser des questions, mais il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il est parti presque en courant. Gideon rigola en repensant à la scène. Je l'est retenue et je lui est mis la pression pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il pense. Puis il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. » Il souffla encore, ce n’était pas vraiment sympathique à raconter.

\- « Quoi c'est tout ? Ce n’est quasiment rien, tu lui donnes une réprime et il ne recommencera pas ni ne se fera d'idée. »

\- « Ce n'était que le premier. »

\- « Le premier ? Il y en a eu d'autres ? » S’intéressa le chef d'équipe.

\- « Juste après c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. »

\- « Ah ! C'était juste un dérapage Jason, faut pas en faire tout un plat. » Tenta de rassurer le chef d'équipe. « Où est le problème ? » Il savait qu'il y en avait un et il se doutait bien de ce que ça pouvait être.

\- « J'ai aimé ça. » Gideon le regarda dans les yeux. « Mais je n'ai jamais été gay et c'est un gamin, un gosse, ce n’est pas correct. »

\- « Roh Jason ce n’est pas comme si tu étais pédophile arrête, il est jeune, mais ça reste un adulte. La vraie question que tu dois te poser c'est pourquoi l'avoir embrassé et pourquoi tu as aimé ? »

\- « C'est parce que j'en avais envie, je n’ai pas réfléchi. »

\- « Et aujourd'hui ? Tu aimerais recommencer ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. » Avoua Gideon un peu troubler.

\- « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

\- « C'est quoi cette question ? » S'indigna le vétéran.

\- « Parce que c'est peut être qu'une attirance « physique ». Dans ce cas soit tu profites de lui soit tu ne fais rien. Mais si tu as des sentiments alors là c'est différent. » Expliqua Hotchner. Il savait bien que Gideon n'était pas « novice », mais vu qu'il semblait perdu.

\- « Profiter de lui ? T'es dur là. » Ricana presque le plus vieux.

\- « Hahahaha c'est vrai. Mais tu sais en tant que chef d'équipe je ne peux pas tolérer ça encore longtemps alors essaye d'arranger les choses. De toute façon c'est Reid quoique tu diras ou quoique tu fasses il ne protestera pas. »

\- « Je vais y réfléchir. »

/JS\JackB/SJ\

\- « Bonsoir ! »

\- « Bonsoir Spencer ! » Répondit Gideon en invitant le plus jeune à entrer chez lui.

Il était tard, suffisamment pour qu'une telle invitation soit considérée comme socialement incorrecte. Gideon avait passer la soirée à réfléchir à ce que Hotchner lui avait dit, il fallait que cette situation ce termine, ce transforme, en autre chose, mais qu'elle ne reste plus ainsi. Quand enfin il avait trouver le courage de parler à Reid, il était déjà deux heures du matin, mais peut lui importait s'il réveillait le génie. Il lui avait donc téléphoné et avait entendu la voix fatiguer et endormit du brun, il lui avait demandé de passer chez lui maintenant, il s'attendait à se faire envoyer sur les roses, mais c'était sans compter sur la gentillesse et la serviabilité de Reid. Il avait dit « Ok », et Gideon n'avait plus eu qu'à l'attendre, et le voilà qui se postait devant lui, l'air fatiguer, mais là quand même.

 

Cela l’étonnerait toujours, Reid lui obéissait tout le temps même pour des choses injustes comme réveiller et forcer quelqu'un à venir vous rendre visite en pleine nuit. Mais ce qu'il savait c'était que le brun ne lui en voudrait jamais pour ça, il ne lui reprocherait pas.

 

Reid entra se mettre au chaud et le plus vieux l’incita à aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il s'assit à côté de lui et ne pensa même pas à lui offrir quelque chose à boire.

\- « Il faut qu'on règle cette histoire. Fit-il. Spencer se tourna vers lui. »

\- « Vous savez, moi c'est déjà claire dans ma tête, c'est à vous se savoir ce que vous voulez. »

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- « Moi je n'ai jamais rien demandé, c'est vous qui mettez ça sur le tapis. »

\- « Et comment voudrais-tu que je ne mette pas ce sujet sur le tapis ? Ce n’est pas moi qui ai commencé. »

\- « Si c'est vous ! Vous auriez pu ne rien faire, moi je n'aurais rien fait et il ne se serait rien passé. » Spencer passa sa jambe sur le canapé, plié sur lui afin de mieux se tourner vers son chef.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous ? » Reid était devenu beaucoup plus sûr de lui et cela l’étonnait grandement.

\- « Et bien.. »

\- « Vous avez aimé m'embrasser la dernière fois ? » Était-ce bien Reid là devant lui et pas un sosie ? Pensa Gideon.

\- « …

\- « Vous avez envie de recommencer ? » Gideon fronça un sourcil, Reid était devenu plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait pensé sur ce plan-là. « Parce que moi j'en ai envie ! »

\- « Reid ! » Grogna Gideon.

\- « Quoi ? L'homosexualité n'est pas une tare, pas vraie ? Je n'ai pas à me cacher, non ? Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici cette nuit ? »

\- « Pour qu'on règle cette affaire. » Répondit Gideon en voyant s'approcher encore plus Reid de lui.

\- « Dans ce cas comment voulez-vous qu'on la règle ? »

 

Gideon se sentait brûler de l'intérieur, au final en voyant Reid, il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien, simplement parce que ce n'était pas la vérité, il avait aimé le baisé qu'ils s'étaient échanger et en avait envie d'un autre.

Reid se rapprocha encore de lui, jusqu'à se placer au-dessus de lui à califourchon. Gideon remarqua qu'il tremblait un peu. Cette assurance n'était qu'un masque qu'il s'était donné pour jouer le tout pour le tout avec lui, mais il semblait déterminer.

\- « Dite moi non et je m'en vais et il ne se sera jamais rien passé entre nous. » Fit Reid en se penchant un peu vers les lèvres du plus vieux.

Avait-il envie d’arrêter ? Le plus jeune était sur le point de l'embrasser, il pouvait l'en empêcher d'un mot. Mais non tant pis s’il se brûlait, il avait envie de goutter les fines lèvres du brun encore une fois. Il le laissa approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il l'embrasse, mais il ne bougea pas ses lèvres et les laissa juste poser, attendant un signal que Gideon lui donna en bougeant les siennes afin de donner vie à leur baiser.

 

Rapidement leurs langues se gouttèrent lentement et délicatement comme s’il avait peur que l'autre refuse d'un coup. Le plus vieux passa ses mains sur le corps fin de Spencer, glissant dans son dos. Il sourit intérieurement quand il lâcha un gémissement sous le contact de ses paumes. Voulant en entendre plus il les glissa vous la chemise blanche de Reid qui frémit et trembla au contact. Il était vraiment sensible. Le plus jeune rompit le baiser pour gémir et se tortiller en sentant les mains sur lui. Les coquines glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses pour le tirer en avant. Immédiatement il ramena sont bassin se coller contre celui de Gideon, pressant son érection contre le corps chaud de son mentor. Il gémit encore et le vétéran releva la tête pour regarder le visage de Spencer, il rougissait beaucoup et semblait avoir honte de ses réactions qui semblait ne pas pouvoir être contrôler. Il était étonné de faire autant d'effet au plus jeune, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il sourit, et sentit son corps commencer à s'exciter aussi.

 

Il retira le pull de Spencer et commença à déboutonner sa chemise sous le regard légèrement apeuré du brun qui se laissa faire non sans trembler un peu. Il découvrit une peau blanche, laiteuse orner de deux petits boutons rose pâle déjà éveillé. Il ne put s’empêcher de passer ses doigts dessus et fit sursauter le petit génie qui lâcha un petit crie aigu, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas continuer, il vint poser ses lèvres sur la peau fine et glissa sa langue jusqu'à l'un des petits boutons qu'il titilla de sa langue avant de venir le mordiller. Il sentit leurs deux érections s'endurcir encore. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

 

Ses mains glissèrent le long du corps blanc et virent défaire le pantalon du plus jeune qui n'osait plus rien tenter actuellement. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sur les fesses frissonnantes de Reid et il commença à les masser. Le plus jeune recaptura ses lèvres. La passion et la chaleur qui montaient entre eux l'aient rendaient fou, ils savaient que faire ça ensemble n'était pas correcte mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Cette nuit les consumerait.

 

Le réveil sonna et Gideon écrasa sa main dessus pour le faire taire, il se retourna dans son lit et rencontra un corps brûlant sous ses draps. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra une masse de cheveux brune sur un oreiller, il glissa sa main rencontrer le corps et reconnue la peau douce sous ses doigts. Le torse se soulevait très doucement et imperceptiblement, si calme si paisible. Gideon avait imaginé que le génie avait une sommeille plus agiter, mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Il se tourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond, qu'avaient-ils fait ? Spencer s’était donné à lui et lui s’était servi. Il avait couché ensemble et il entendant encore les gémissements, les halètements et les cries du jeune homme quand il l'avait pris, quand il lui avait volé sa virginité. Mais le brun n'avait opposer aucune résistance au contraire, même dans son visage déformer par la douleur Spencer l'avait empêché de s’arrêter. Et le voilà qu'il dormait nu à côté de lui. Il se leva, préférant ne pas réveiller le plus jeune tout de suite, il prit une douche et laissa une serviette pour Reid.

 

Il repensa alors au moment où une fois terminer il s'était lever avant de s'écrouler, ses jambes ne le tenant plus. Il n'avait pas pu s’empêcher de rigoler à gorge déployer sous les plaintes du jeune homme, il avait réaliser qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il partit prendre son petit déjeuner et laissa une part pour Reid, quand il se réveillerait. Se serrait un miracle s’il arrivait à marcher convenablement aujourd'hui et il valait mieux qu'il ne vienne pas au travail. Il laissa un mot sur la table de chevet et embrassa le jeune homme encore endormi avant de partir.

 

Une réunion commença dans les bureaux de BAU, Gideon invita JJ à commencer, mais la blonde protesta en disant que Reid n'était toujours pas là.

\- « Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. » Fit-il.

 

Tout le monde le regarda perplexe, mais finalement commencèrent la réunion. En fin de journée Hotchner vint voir Gideon dans son bureau.

\- « Alors, dis-moi pourquoi Reid n'a pas pu venir aujourd'hui ? »

\- « Hé bien disons que je n'y suis pas allé très doucement, alors c'est vrai que le voir marcher en canard c'est drôle, mais pas très discret. »

Hotchner rigola un bon coup, il laissa son collègue seul en lâchant un « enfin » que toute l'équipe put entendre sans pour autant comprendre.

 

Quand Spencer se réveilla, il vit tout de suite qu'il était seul dans le lit, il tourna son corps douloureux afin de voir le réveil et ainsi l'heure. Il était 11h du matin, il écarquilla les yeux, il devait aller bosser et il était atrocement en retard. Il se redressa vivement et alluma la lumière avant de voir qu'il avait fait tomber un papier, il le ramassa et lu le petit mot qui le fit rougir encore plus que la veille, il se rappela alors ce qu'il avait dit quand il avait jouit.

_« Spencer,_

_Pas besoin de venir au travail aujourd'hui._

_PS Moi aussi je t'aime »_

 

**Fin.**

 

 


End file.
